iGot Replaced
by Purpledino25
Summary: When new girl Claire Thompson is introduced to Carly, Sam, Freddie, and the rest of the gang, she and Sam immediately become good friends. At first, this is fine...but soon, Sam is never around. Is Carly getting replaced? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Wow, my first ever story for something other than FOP! I was watching iCarly when I got home from school today at about 2:30, and I got a great story idea (at least I think it's pretty good). Oh yes, and I would like to point out before I officially begin my first iCarly story that I am a total Seddie shipper. Seddie rocks!

Summary: When the new girl, Claire Thomas, starts school at Ridgeway, she is introduced to Carly, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and the rest of the gang. Before long, she and Sam have become good friends. Is Carly getting…replaced?

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. I wish I did, though. I _do _own Claire Thomas…she is mine. ALL MINE! Mwahahaha.

Chapter 1: Meet Claire

"So what other cool stuff should we do on iCarly tonight?" Carly Shay was saying as she and her best friends Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson stood at her and Sam's lockers.

"Well, we could-" Sam glanced at Freddie before leaning over and whispering in Carly's ear. Carly rolled her eyes and glared at Sam.

"For the last time, we are _not _feeding Freddie to the lions!"

"Hey!" Freddie protested in annoyance. Sam slammed her locker shut and ran after her friends, who were starting to walk away from the lockers, towards their next class.

"Aw come on!" Sam insisted, turning to Carly. "We wouldn't actually _feed_ him to the lions, we'd just, you know, have him run around in there for a while. It'd be fun!"

"For who?" Freddie questioned, and Sam grinned, already planning out how they could sneak into the zoo after it had closed. Carly, recognizing that smile, grabbed Sam by her blonde hair and pulled her towards the science room, Sam yelling and groaning all the way.

But before the three of them could reach their next class, they were stopped by one of their least favorite teachers, Mr. Howard. He had his usual scowl on his face. "Congratulations," he greeted them sarcastically. "Sam Puckett, you have been chosen to be the 'helper buddy' for our new student, Claire Thompson."

"Actually sir, it's Claire Thomas," an annoyed voice replied. From behind the teacher came a girl with long light brown hair that was curled at the ends. Her bangs hung in her face, almost completely covering one eye, and they were dyed dark blue. She had on a white and orange tie-dyed tank top overtop an orange t-shirt, dark blue cuffed jeans with rips in the knees, and mud-stained white sneakers. Several multi-colored bracelets occupied her left arm, and she had on a cracked silver heart locket around her neck. A few freckles were splayed across her nose, and she glared up at Mr. Howard.

"I don't care," he answered. "I _hate _children." On that pleasant note, he walked away, only stopping to scream at a few other students to get to class.

Claire gave a half smile at Sam and the others. "Hi," she said. "Um, I'm Claire, but I guess you already know that. It's my first day here at Ridgeway and…oh, I guess you know that too."

Sam rolled her eyes, but Freddie and Carly smiled at the new girl, who was hopping anxiously from foot to foot. "Hey there," Carly greeted her. "I'm Carly, this is Freddie, and that's Sam. Nice to meet you."

"Uh guys, sorry to break this up, but we have to get to class," Freddie interrupted, glancing nervously at his watch. Freddie hated being late to class. Carly and Freddie sped off for their next class, and Sam watched them go before turning back to Claire. She didn't speak.

After a slight hesitation, Claire finally spoke. "Hey…Sam, right? Do you know what Mr. Howard's car looks like?"

Sam gave her the once-over. "Why do you care?"

Claire, after glancing around cautiously, pulled a small paintball gun from her pocket. "Oh, no reason," she answered innocently. "I just have to teach him a little lesson for messing up my name. And hating kids," she added with a smirk.

Sam stopped herself from gaping in shock just in time. A girl who actually liked paintball guns and getting revenge on teachers? Carly would never in a million years even think about doing something like that. Neither would Freddie. Sam had never known another girl who shared the same hobbies that she herself did. "He just bought a new car," she told Claire. "It's the shiny silver one out front. Come on, I'll show you."

"Wait, you mean we're gonna cut class?" Claire asked in disbelief. She and Sam glanced at each other before bursting out laughing, running for the doors leading to the parking lot just as the late bell rang. Eh, it wasn't like Sam was missing anything. It was only math, after all.

Claire and Sam flung open the doors back into the school at the end of the day, each of them sipping a smoothie. "Where have you been?" Carly cried, running up to them. "I've been looking for you all day! Hi Claire," she finally addressed the new girl.

"We went to the Groovy Smoothie," Sam replied casually.

"Yeah," Claire agreed. "After we totally wrecked Mr. Howard's new car." She and Sam shared a grin before bursting into laugher-again. Carly blinked in surprise.

"You skipped school? To go get smoothies?"

"And to trash a car!" Sam reminded her, knocking shoulders with Claire, who laughed again and took a sip of smoothie. Carly felt a little hurt. Usually Sam came running to Carly, asking _her _to ditch school to go get smoothies or cause destruction. Of course, being the "good girl" that she is, Carly always said no, but still…it felt a little weird being on the outside for once.

Shaking her head, Carly cleared that thought from her mind. She tried to be happy for Sam. She had never had a friend who liked to do the same kind of things she liked to do. At least there was still iCarly that night. Just Carly, Sam, and Freddie. Three best friends.

"Oh yeah!" Sam grabbed Carly's arm to stop her from leaving. "I forgot to tell you. Claire's going to come watch iCarly tonight. Turns out she's a big fan! Isn't that great?"

"Yeah…great," Carly muttered. Sam gave her a weird look, but luckily, Freddie came rushing up to them with his laptop tucked under his arm.

"Who's ready to rehearse iCarly?" he asked.

"Fine, fine, get going Fredwart," Sam muttered, shoving him towards the door. "C'mon Claire, c'mon Carly." The three girls followed Freddie out of the school, and they started walking towards Carly and Freddie's apartment building. When they arrived in Carly's apartment, Claire gaped, looking at all of the artistic sculptors and paintings.

"Wow," she breathed. "Carly, this apartment is _so _cool." She wandered around, admiring the colorful furniture. Sam headed straight for the fridge (as usual), and Freddie went up to the iCarly studio to download some new software for the show.

"Well, yeah," Carly said. She couldn't help but beam at the compliment. Maybe this girl Claire wasn't so bad after all. Wait…of course she was bad. She had just completely ruined a teacher's car with Sam. But Carly and Sam had been best friends for over five years. They had accepted Freddie into their "group" (or at least Carly had), and the least Carly could do was be nice to Claire. At least until the new girl made some new friends…

Author's Note: So, what do ya think? Things are about to get pretty awkward in the next chapter…the battle between Claire Thomas and Carly Shay is on! And if you're lucky and review, maybe I'll toss in a few Seddie moments. So review, for the Seddie love!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yikes, sorry for the too-long wait on this. I, like, totally forgot about this story. I've gotten some really great reviews on this story so far…thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. To tell you the truth, I forget who does.

Chapter 2: Time for iCarly

"Whoa, this is even cooler in person!" Claire grinned as the zipped around the iCarly studio, taking in everything she was seeing.

"Here, try this out," Sam called, tossing her the remote. Claire looked at it with wide eyes for a moment before pressing one of the buttons. RANDOM DANCING! Loud music started, and Carly, Sam, and Freddie started to wildly dance around the room, Claire following soon after. Once the music ended, Freddie checked his watch and yelped.

"Guys! Ten seconds until iCarly!" He jogged over to his tech cart and flipped open his laptop, grabbing his camera. "In five, four, three, two, one!"

"I'm Carly!" Carly cheered, spinning around to face the camera.

"I like ham!" Sam added, whirling around also.

"And this is iCarly!" they both shouted. Sam pressed a button on her remote, and applause and cheering echoed off of the walls of the large room.

Sam grinned into the camera. "And today, we have a special guest on iCarly. This is our new bud-Claire!" She threw her arms out, and Claire ran on, standing next to Sam.

"Heyyy iCarly people!" she yelled excitedly. "It's so cool being on iCarly."

"And for being our special guest, you get to help out with one of our newest features," Carly told her. Claire noticed immediately that her voice was a little flat…it was probably nothing serious. Anyways, she didn't have much time to think about it. The logo for "Hey, hey, hey, what am I sitting on?" came up on the screen, and Sam pushed Claire into a chair. Carly blindfolded her. Claire felt something hard and round under her.

"Is it a tennis ball?" she asked. Nope. Claire called out different random things, and finally, with only five seconds left, she guessed right. "Is it a Yoyo?"

"Yeah! Great job, kid!" Sam yanked Claire's blindfold off and high-fived her.

"Uh huh, good job Claire," added Carly, with only about half as much enthusiasm as Sam. Claire didn't seem to notice. She grinned into the screen happily.

oOo

"Great show, you guys," said Freddie, plopping down on Carly's couch with his laptop.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help but grin.

"So Claire, where's your new house?" asked Carly, turning to the new girl, who was sitting in the black armchair.

Claire paused for a minute, trying to remember. Then she replied, "Um, it's on the corner of East Avenue and Seattle Drive."

Carly glanced over at Sam. "Hey, don't you live on Seattle Drive?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah. Hey Claire, we're neighbors!"

Claire looked relieved. "Thank god. At my old house, I lived next door to this old lady who threw a chair at me every time I walked down the street." She grimaced and rubbed her forearm, like the memory was physically hurting her.

"Hey, you guys," Freddie suddenly called out, finally looking up from his laptop. "This iCarly: our most popular ever! Our fans loved Claire. A bunch of people left comments about her. Here…listen to this: 'Dear Carly and Sam, I really love your new friend Claire. She's funny and awesome! Will she be on the next iCarly?'"

As Freddie read the list of comments, Claire beamed in happiness. Sam punched her lightly on the arm. "Way to go!"

Claire turned to Carly with pleading eyes. "Can I be on the show next week?"

Carly hesitated. Should she say yes? The iCarly fans really did seem to love Claire-they had never gotten more comments. On the other hand, iCarly was really something that Carly, Sam, and Freddie did together. They were a team.

But Sam, Freddie, and Claire were all looking at her waiting. "Well…um…sure. Why not?" she said finally.

Claire let out a cry of joy and bumped her fist into Sam's. "Thanks! This is so awesome!" she yelled happily. This was the best day of her life. And it seemed like her new friends were ecstatic as well. But if they really were…why wasn't Carly smiling?

Author's Note: Phew, it feels good to post another iCarly chapter. Thank you to all of you great reviewers who gave me the motivation to keep going. If I hadn't gotten those new reviews, I probably would have let this story die off. Cookies for all of you!


End file.
